Cast Out
by RosaSilvermist
Summary: It's the hobbit! We all know how dwarves and elves don't get along so what will happen when a female one is travelling with them? This is the story of love, friendship and a quest to reclaim a homeland. But what will happen when this elf is needed by her own kin? Kili/oc Maybe Legolas/oc. Please review! I've got writer's block!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast Out. **The story of the hobbit retold with a few twists!

**PROLOUGE**

I had arrived. This was definitely the place. The mark Gandalf had carved on the door glowed, almost impatiently. I could hear the chatter of the dwarves inside. I could only imagine their reactions when they saw me. I didn't want to do this. My head was pounding and I was sweating quite badly. I didn't want to go in, but I had to. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**(A/N) This is my first time writing fan fiction and I really want to know what you think, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Final Member

**CHAPTER 2**\- The Final Member

**(A/N)** This is more like the first actual Chapter although it is called Chapter 2. The story begins when Thorin Oakenshield settles down at the house of Bilbo Baggins while he talks with the dwarves.

There is a knock at the door. It is a light, soft knock, unlike a dwarf's. Thorin stops in the middle of a sentence. He looks at Gandalf and raises his eyebrows questioningly but Gandalf merely smiles and says, "Thorin asked me to pick two more members for our company. The first is Master Baggins and the second… well you will find out soon enough!"

The person at the door knocks again. "Come," Says Gandalf, "Let us welcome the final member of our company." Bilbo rushes to the door, the other dwarves in hot pursuit, Gandalf following at a slower pace. Bilbo opens the door… then stands still in shock. "You're…You're…" He gasps, a rapt expression on his face, "You're…"

"An elf!" Thorin spat.

"Everyone," Said Gandalf, "Meet Lavana Thistlewood, the final member of our company!"

(A/N) Yeah, I know it's short but I need reviews before I can write longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3- Introductions

**(A/N) This is a longer Chapter and I'd really appreciate some reviews please! Thanks to LadyLucy1990, RileyWolf94 and vargas93 for the follows and favourites.**

**CHAPTER 3 – **Introductions

Thorin turned away, a look of pure disgust on his face. Lavana stood awkwardly in the door way as Bilbo continued to stare at her and the dwarves whispered among themselves.

Gandalf cleared his throat rather impatiently and Bilbo seemed to snap to his senses. "I'm sorry, please come in." He stuttered. She smiled at the little hobbit and stepped into the warmth of the house. Her long brown hair glinted at the light of the lit candles and her piercing hazel eyes seemed to look straight through them all.

The wizard stepped forward and embraced the elf. "Lavana my dear!" He said, a huge smile upon his face, "It has been too long!"

"Mithrandir, it is wonderful to see you again!" She smiled, her voice smooth and full of warmth.

"Gandalf," Thorin snapped, "What were you thinking? I will not have an elf in my company!"

"Thorin," Gandalf said calmly, "Lavana is not like other elves and she is a lady, so show some respect. She is coming with us and that is final." He said this with such finality that Thorin turned away, grumbling under his breath.

Meanwhile, the dwarves had been introducing themselves to Lavana.

"No, no, I'm Bofur and THAT'S Bifur." Bofur explained.

"I'm Balin, not Dwalin." Balin repeated.

"And I'm Kili and this is my brother Fili." Said a dark-haired dwarf as he winked cheekily. His fair-haired brother shoved him aside as he bowed to Lavana. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady." He said, a slight smirk on his face. Lavana gave a small smile and looked around nervously. "I hope I haven't arrived too late, it looks like you have all been here for quite a while now."

"Oh don't worry, you are here now and that's what matters!" Kili grinned. Lavana chuckled quietly and her dark piercing eyes locked with Kili's cheeky ones. The dwarves laughed at the two and Fili elbowed Kili, a grin on his face as he said, "Hey Kee, you feeling okay?" Kili seemed to snap out of a trance as he looked around dazedly.

"What is it Kili, are you alright?" Fili asked, his voice full of concern. Kili took him aside and said in a shaky voice, "Fee…I think…I think she's…She's my one!"

**(A/N) Well? Please, please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Stories and Scolding's

**CHAPTER 4**\- Stories and Scolding's.

**(A/N) Yay, longer chapter! Thanks to Grace for the review! Oh yeah, I forgot, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Lavana and the Miran clan (that comes in the next chapter).**

"Your one! Kee are you sure?" Fili asked, a look of alarm on his face. "I mean she's pretty sure but all elves are. Kili are you certain she's your one?"

"Yes Fee, I'm certain! I can't explain how, I just know it!" Kili moaned, "What am I going to do? Uncle Thorin is going to kill me!"

"Shhh! Kee, Lavana's coming! We'll talk later!" The two brothers put smiles on their faces as the girl walked over to them. She had a worried look on her face.

"Excuse me Master dwarves but I seemed to have lost my bracelet. Have you seen it by any chance?" Fili looked at Kili. He was dumbstruck and stared at the she-elf with a wide-eyed expression. The blond-haired dwarf raised his eyebrows and he shoved him gently, deciding to help him out a bit. "Hey Kee, why don't you look for the bracelet over there?" He suggested, pointing vaguely towards the corner of the room. "Don't worry my Lady." He said to Lavana, "We shall soon find it." Kili suddenly found his voice and said (with a little grin), "I bet I know where your bracelet is my Lady!" Lavana looked at him and smiled.

"You do Master dwarf?"

"Yes. Nori! Come over here!" He yelled. A look of understanding fell on to Fili's face but Lavana looked slightly puzzled.

"What does another dwarf have anything to do with finding my bracelet?"

"Oh Nori has a 'fascination' with gold and jewellery…don't you Nori?" Kili yelled, as a sheepish Nori appeared behind him. Fili held out a hand, "The Lady's bracelet Nori." He demanded. Nori let out a sigh and fumbled about in his pocket for a moment. He drew out a diamond bracelet, engraved in Elvish. "Sorry my Lady, it was just so beautiful!" He mumbled.

"Go away Nori, you disgust me." Kili snapped. Nori flushed painfully red and nodded quickly. As he scampered off, Fili handed the bracelet to Lavana. She gave a smile that lit up her whole face and she slipped the bracelet onto her thin wrist. "Thank you so much!" She cried out and she pulled both dwarves into a brief hug. "This bracelet is very dear to me and I couldn't bear to lose it!" She explained. "I am ashamed at how careless I was!"

Kili, who had gone bright red when she had hugged him, looked at her curiously. "Why is it so dear to you?" He asked. She sighed.

"This bracelet belonged to my mother. She gave it to me just before we…were separated. I was but a mere 50 years and…"

"Wait! MERE 50 years? But that's…Oh wait, you are immortal are you not? Forgive me." Fili blurted out. She smiled again,

"No matter Master dwarf, curiosity is no sin."

"What about your father" Kili asked. Lavana's face closed up slightly and he feared he had said something wrong. Then she smiled and said, "I do not know much of my father. All I know is that he was a good person. I believe my mother once told me he had been separated from her by a cruel twist of fate but I cannot be certain."

"Why…" Kili began, but he was interrupted by an angry voice,

"KILI! GET OVER HERE! YOU TOO FILI!" Thorin shouted angrily. Fili sighed and stood up.

"Sorry my Lady, but our Uncle Thorin doesn't approve of us talking with you." He explained apologetically. "No matter." She said, a small smile on her face, "You should go. I will go and sit by Bilbo. He does not seem like he is having a good time." She laughed and stood up. "I hope we get to talk again soon." She said softly as her eyes locked with Kili's again.

"I hope so to." He whispered. Fili rolled his eyes and he pulled Kili along.

"Come on little brother!" He grinned, "Uncle Thorin looks like he is throwing a fit!" Lavana laughed and she waved at the two before going to sit beside the forlorn little hobbit who was trying desperately to clean up after the dwarves.

"FILI! KILI! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TALK TO THAT ELF, UNDERSTOOD?" Thorin shouted.

"But Uncle," Said Fili patiently, "We were only talking to her. Surely there's nothing wrong with that?"

"Fili, you don't want to mix with the likes of her." Dwalin boomed. "Stay away from her!"

"Now come, let's be reasonable. The lass hasn't done anything to us. Maybe she is not as bad as the other elves." Bofur reasoned.

"Bofur has a point. Not all elves can be bad." Said Balin. Thorin let out a low growl.

"Don't argue with me!" He snapped. He turned back to Fili and Kili, who immediately looked away. "Stay away from her. That is an order." He growled and with that he stomped off, the other dwarves close behind.

Kili sighed as he ran a hand through dark hair. "What am I going to do Fee?" He moaned. Fili looked at him worriedly. "I don't know Kee. I don't know."

**(A/N) Twice as long as the last chapter! (Actually longer than that!) Please review! I want at least 5 more!**


	5. Chapter 5- Regarding Elves

**CHAPTER 5**\- Regarding Elves

**(A/N) Okay, Chapter 5. I got a few more reviews and they were all so nice but I would really like to know what you guys think about the story and if you want any specific thing to happen. **

**This Chapter goes more into Lavana's history cause I just wanted to clear a few things out but don't worry! There will be a lot I haven't revealed about her. On with the story!**

Lavana looked at the little hobbit. He was glaring at the dwarves and muttering under his breath. He hadn't yet realised she stood beside him. She cleared her throat quite loudly and Bilbo's head shot up immediately and a dreamy gaze appeared on his face.

"Oh, Miss Lavana. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Please, sit down." She smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Thank you Bilbo but please call me Lavana, there's no need for the Miss."

"You're an elf!" Bilbo said breathlessly. She laughed.

"Yes Bilbo, I think I realised!" She giggled. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Are you from Rivendell?" He whispered.

"Yes. I am. It is an amazing place Bilbo." She sighed contentedly. "I have never stayed away from it for too long. I couldn't." She looked at the little hobbit who was hanging off her every word.

"Tell me more!" He said excitedly. She grinned as a memory popped into her mind.

"Did you know, once, I was in such a hurry that I bumped into Lord Elrond, quite literally, and without looking at him properly I flew off into a huge rage and gave him such a scolding that I still feel ashamed today! Luckily my Lord has a sense of humour and simply laughed at me. The other elves have never let me forget that day!" She laughed. Bilbo stared at the laughing girl and began sputtering with laughter helplessly.

"I can't believe you did that!" He said finally.

"I know!" She giggled. "I could have died of embarrassment!"

"Who is your best friend?" He asked. She paused thoughtfully.

"Well, my best friend from Rivendell would probably be Arwen, the beautiful daughter of Lord Elrond."

"Wow! Wait, your best friend from Rivendell? Do you have friends from other places too?"

"Yes Bilbo. My best friend from Greenwood (later on becomes Mirkwood) would be Prince Legolas, although Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard, and I have a…slightly rocky friendship." She paused again and looked at him closely. "If you want to see more elves, you just have to come along with us on this quest." She lowered her voice. "I have a feeling Gandalf will wish to take the safe path through Rivendell and ask the help of Lord Elrond for reading the ancient runes on the map." Bilbo gasped in astonishment.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

"Shush Bilbo!"

"Sorry!" She gave a quick nod. He stifled a yell of joy and a dreamy look overcame his face once again. Lavana smiled and quietly got up and tiptoed outside, telling Bilbo that she needed some fresh air.

(Thorin and Gandalf's conversation)

"Gandalf, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I do NOT want that elf coming with us on this quest. She will be nothing but a distraction." Thorin growled. "They are all the same. Lying, back-stabbing, selfish little…"

"THORIN!" Gandalf interrupted, "I told you before! Lavana is not like other elves!" Thorin glared at the Wizard.

"How can you be sure?" He spat.

"Because my dear Thorin," Said Gandalf impatiently, "Lavana is one of the Miran Clan." Thorin's anger melted away and he mumbled an apology.

"What's the Miran Clan?" A voice asked behind them. The two whizzed around to see Fili looking at them expectantly. Gandalf smiled and said,

"Don't you know it is rude to eavesdrop Master Fili?" Fili turned red.

"I wasn't exactly eavesdropping. I just happened to be close enough to hear some things." He explained. Gandalf looked at Thorin who gave a small nod.

"Well my dear Fili, the Miran Clan was a group of elves who…well how to put this…associated well with men and dwarves. Because of this, they were often deemed lower by others of their kind. However, this did not deter them and when Erebor was taken by the dragon Smaug, the Miran Clan were there to help. Due to this they are not very respected by certain groups of elves and when they returned to Greenwood, where they were originally from, they were immediately cast out. The Miran Clan eventually died out and Lavana may be the only one of her kind left." Gandalf finished.

"How did you find her?" Asked a completely absorbed Fili. Gandalf smiled again at the young prince's curiosity.

"Lavana was found by a good friend of mine, Radagast the Brown. He introduced her to…another friend who took Lavana in for a while. However, he felt she would do better around more of her own kind and sent her to Rivendell. It was when I was speaking with Lord Elrond that he told me about a young she-elf, a most resourceful and determined little thing who was perhaps the last of her kind. I was introduced to her and learned a few parts of her history. However, there are still a few things that neither I nor Lavana herself know about her."

"Wow!" Fili gasped.

"I believe that if she comes with us she may be able to learn more about herself."

**(A/N) So there you have it! An elf that Thorin might actually like! Please review and I might write the next Chapter sooner! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6- Stars

**CHAPTER 6-** Stars

**(A/N) Chapter 6! This is going to show a bit of a Kili/Lavana link. Please review!**

Lavana looked up at the stars and sighed. She had always enjoyed company and was quite a talkative elf but being around a group of grumpy dwarves, the majority of which seemed to hate her, had really got her spirits down. She began to hum quietly to herself, something she always did when she wanted to get her mind off things. The dwarves inside were singing about their home. She suddenly found tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't fair, what happened to them." She whispered to herself. She looked at the stars again, almost as if she were talking to them. "They should have received help and Smaug should already be dead."

"Talking to yourself?" Said a voice behind her. She jumped and turned around sharply to see a smirking Kili.

"Don't sneak up on me again." She snarled. Kili's smirk faded as he saw the angry glint in her eyes.

"Sorry." He said softly, "I did not mean to startle you." She let out another sigh and looked closely at him.

"I didn't mean to react so." She explained, "I am used to my privacy and I do not like it being invaded." Yet again she looked up at the stars. "At Rivendell it was all so peaceful. Not at all like now."

"Do you miss it?" Kili asked.

"Rivendell? Yes, I miss it very much." She said, her gaze still fixed on the stars. Kili followed her gaze up.

"I used to look at the stars when I was a child." He said.

"Me too." She replied. "I used to sneak out when it was dark and simply sit under the stars for hours." They sat in silence for a while before she spoke again. "I feel like the stars and I have a connection, as if I have lived only to be with them." She frowned. "It is a strange thing."

"Have you asked anyone about it? Maybe Gandalf could…" He was cut off by Lavana.

"No. I do not wish to bother him with me or my worries when there are far more important things to be dealt with." She said shortly.

"I think you are quite important." Kili said quietly, half hoping she didn't hear him. Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze snapped from the stars and her eyes immediately locked with Kili's. He was bright red but didn't break his gaze.

"Thank you." She said softly. She studied him closely and he squirmed slightly under her gaze. "You are not much like your uncle are you?" She said after a while. Kili didn't say anything. She walked towards him. "I like that about you." She said, so quietly Kili wasn't even sure she had said it. He opened his mouth to respond to her but she had already gone inside. A huge grin appeared on his face and he looked up at the stars. He didn't see Fili in the shadows, a sad smile on his face.

**(A/N) I know, it's short but I kinda did this in a rush. Another update maybe tomorrow but in the meantime, reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7- Off We Go

**CHAPTER 7 –** Off we go

**(A/N) Next chapter already! It's longer than the last. If you're a Harry Potter fan you can check out my new story, Is it Love or Hatred? I keep forgetting:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Lavana and the Miran clan.**

Thorin Oakenshield woke up as the sun came up. He looked at the rays of the sun thoughtfully.

"Are you ready for this?" A voice asked suddenly from behind him. Balin came and sat beside him. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you don't have to do this." Thorin looked at him/

"But I do." He said and he stood up and began to wake up the other dwarves, which is not an easy task. Bofur woke up and immediately fell asleep again, Bombur didn't even wake up at all for a full 30 minutes or so and when Thorin attempted to wake up Dwalin he received a slap in the face. It took at least an hour before all of the dwarves were wide awake and ready to leave. Thorin looked around.

"Where's the elf?" He asked the company, "Still in bed I see." Kili turned to Thorin.

"Actually Uncle, she was awake before all of us and is waiting outside." He said shortly. Thorin gave a curt nod and the dwarves went off outside where Lavana and Gandalf were tending to the ponies (and the 2 horses for themselves). As they rode out of the Shire, many early-risers called out to Gandalf, obviously remembering his fireworks. He greeted each one merrily but didn't answer any questions about the dwarves. When it came to Lavana, however, it was a different story. Hobbits have a fascination with elves having never seen them before. Cries of, "Elf, elf! It's an elf!" rang through the air as hobbits called out to their friends and family to see the elf. Gandalf had to steer the group through thousands of excited hobbits whilst Lavana attempted to swat away prying hands. The look on Thorin's face was murderous whilst Fili and Kili attempted to hold in their laughter. Finally they managed to get out of the Shire, the cries of the townsfolk ringing in their ears.

"We should have been far out of the Shire by now." He snapped, glaring at Lavana. Lavana looked back at him and shrugged,

"It is in no way any fault of mine that the hobbits of the Shire had not yet seen an elf. I did not ask for them to stare at me as if I were some sort of animal and you complaining is not going to get us to move out any quicker."

Kili burst into laughter as the other dwarves attempted to hold back helpless giggles. A glare from Thorin subdued them and Gandalf called out to him.

"My dear Thorin, don't worry your head too much about it. We have left in good time as I expected the reaction of the hobbits to be as such. Besides, we had to give Bilbo some time to catch up didn't we?"

"What makes you so certain your little burglar will turn up?" Thorin asked.

"I bet he won't." Dori stated decidedly.

"We placing bets now?" Ori asked excitedly. Lavana listened to the babble of the dwarves, most of them betting Bilbo wouldn't turn up, a smile on her face.

"What about you my Lady?" Fili asked her. The dwarves stopped talking and looked at Lavana expectantly. She smiled again and said,

"I think our little hobbit will turn up. He has a lot more potential than he thinks and he won't be able to resist the thought of an adventure." The other dwarves stared at her in surprise.

"Why do you think…?" Gloin started, but he was cut off by…

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" Everyone stopped to see the speaker. Bilbo rushed up to Balin and handed him the form, explaining that he had signed and trying to convince Thorin he had no need for the pony he was seated on. Lavana steered her horse closer to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He frowned.

"Most of the dwarves bet I wouldn't turn up. What did you bet?" He asked. Lavana smiled at the indignant hobbit and she caught 3 little bags of money, on after the other.

"Oh Bilbo, I didn't doubt you at all!" She laughed. He grinned and suddenly sneezed.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed, "STOP, STOP! We have to go back!" He yelled.

**(A/N) Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8- Orcs

**CHAPTER 8 –** Orcs

**(A/N) Chapter 8! Thanks to CrazyFanGirl18, MsRobinsonCrusoe17 and Evan Akira-Kun for the follows and favourites and Itsonlyme, Kiki and Guest for the reviews. Please review!**

Everyone stopped and looked at Bilbo in alarm. "What's the matter Bilbo?" Lavana asked in surprise. Bilbo was fumbling around in his pockets, searching for something.

"We have to go back! I've forgotten my handkerchief!" He explained. The others sighed in annoyance. "Here!" Cried Bofur, "Use this!" And he threw Bilbo a torn rag. Then they carried on moving and Gandalf turned to Bilbo.

"You're going to have to do without many other things on this adventure Bilbo." He muttered. Lavana brought out her own handkerchief, "Here Bilbo. Use this." She said, handing it to him. Bilbo smiled gratefully and took it. After a while the sun went down and they set up camp. Most of the dwarves fell asleep quickly but Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Lavana and Gandalf where still awake.

Kili looked at Lavana. She was staring up at the stars, her eyebrows knotted and a slight frown upon her face. He nudged Fili lightly and whispered, "Look at Lavana. She looks worried." Fili looked over at the elf and nodded. "Maybe we should go talk to her. You know, take her mind off things." He replied quietly. "Okay." Kili agreed, and the two dwarf princes walked over to where the elf was sitting. She didn't look away from the stars when they sat down beside her.  
"Lavana?" Fili said. She started slightly and looked at him.

"Sorry." She said, smiling slightly. "I did not see you. I was just thinking about something."

"Are you alright?" Kili asked. She nodded.

"I am fine Master Kili, just a little tense." She replied. The two dwarves frowned in the darkness.

"Why?" They asked in unison. She sighed, then looked at the two and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just another little worry in my head." She decided to change the subject.

"How are you two? What do you think will happen on this quest?" She asked, but before they could reply, a bloodcurdling screech flew through the air. "What was that?" Asked Bilbo anxiously.

"Orcs." Kili said quietly. Lavana tensed and clenched her fists. Bilbo noticed.

"Are you okay Lavana?" He asked. Then as an afterthought, "Orcs?" Fili and Kili scared Bilbo slightly until Thorin spoke up and snapped at them. Balin explained why Thorin hated Orcs so much and then turned to Lavana. "What about you my dear?" He asked, "You look like you absolutely detest orcs." Fili, Kili and Bilbo turned to her expectantly and she sighed again.

"You're right." She murmured softly. "It was at Rivendell. Arwen and I had gone out scouting for herbs. We went past the borders and we were attacked by orcs." She shuddered at the memory. "It was horrible. We took out our bows and fought but they were too close to shoot. So we brought out our swords and managed to slay a good half of them. By that time we were almost faint from exhaustion. I do not think we would have survived if Lord Elrond had not sent out a couple of soldiers to ensure our safety." Balin frowned.

"Why were orcs so close to the borders of the Hidden Valley?" He asked. Lavana frowned too.

"That's just it." She said, "They shouldn't have been there. Lord Elrond believes it had something to do with… another threat."

"What is this threat?" Bilbo asked. Lavana looked at the little hobbit's face and shook her head, saying,

"That is a tale for another night."

**(A/N) Again, if you like Harry Potter you can read my other story, Is it Love or Hatred?  
Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9- Rain, rain,oh look! More rain

**CHAPTER 9- Rain, rain, oh look! More rain.**

**(A/N) Wow! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I really apologise. I guess my only excuse is that I was really busy with school work and…well life I guess! Anyway, on with the story! Thanks to whoever is following/favouriting this story.**

**I also just wanted to mention that whilst I am typing, I do not have the book in front of me so I won't really have any exact passages unless I remember them. **

**DISCLAIMER: God this gets depressing. I only own Lavana and the Miran Clan.**

The rain was beginning to get on Kili's nerves. He looked at his brother and stifled a laugh. Fili looked at him in irritation. "What's so funny?" He snapped.

"You look like a drowned rat!" He spluttered. Fili rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"You don't look that great yourself brother!" He chuckled. They trekked on in silence for a while, aside from a few grumbles about 'the cursed weather' and 'a wizard that can't even control a little rain.' Suddenly Lavana burst out laughing. Gandalf smiled to himself at the she-elf's infectious laughter and Bilbo giggled. The dwarves, however, looked annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Ori asked curiously. Lavana smiled widely and threw her arms into the air. She inhaled deeply. Then laughed again. When this was met with a few glares she said,

"You all moan about the rain so much. Why not enjoy it?" At this many of the dwarves sighed and shook their heads.

"She's mad." Nori muttered under his breath. Lavana's sharp ears caught this.

"I most certainly am not Master Nori!" She exclaimed.

"But what's so good about the rain?" Bofur cut in. Lavana closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You dwarves. Can you not see the beauty in anything but gold? Nature is so much more valuable. The rain _defines _beauty. So why is it that you cannot see this?" Thorin was looking annoyed. In fact, many of the dwarves were staring at the elf darkly. Kili, however, smiled. Turning to Fili, he saw him staring at Lavana as if he couldn't believe she was sane and Bilbo was smiling widely. Bofur spoke up, a grin in his face.

"I believe that only an elf could say something' like that lass." He laughed. "Although dwarf children always love a run in the rain!" Lavana laughed.

"I am insulted Master dwarf! Do you mean to say that I am but a child?"

"Are you not?" Bofur grinned. Lavana laughed again, shaking her head.

"To me, you are the child Master Bofur." Bofur grinned good-naturedly.

"Ah to be immortal!" He sighed. Kili steered his pony closer to Lavana's horse. In order for her to speak to him, she had to look down.

"I think this is going to be a long trip." He sighed. Lavana smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Longer than you could ever imagine."

**(A/N) I know, the ending was rubbish. Sorry. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	10. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

I'm sorry to announce that I am now putting this story on hiatus. I've completely lost inspiration for it and I just don't seem to have that spark that I used to have when writing this story. I may come back to it but for now I am going to focus on my other stories. For anyone who would like to check them out, they are:

Is it Love or Hatred- Harry Potter

Ivy Woods- The Next Step

A Princess and a Witch- The School for Good and Evil

The Marauders-At a muggle Beach Resort- Harry Potter

And I have also got a one-shot, kinda like a tribute to the marauders, if you'd like to check that out.

I'm sorry about this story, I just can't carry it on. Thanks to all of the followers, favouriters and reviewers and once again, I'm sorry about it.

I have a poll open on my profile on what one-shot I should write (you can vote for two choices) and the hobbit and the Lord of The Rings are both options, so please be sure to check that out and vote.

_Rosa Silvermist_


End file.
